The present invention relates to the field of camera configuration. In particular, it relates to configuration of a camera which is a replacement for one of a plurality of cameras in a network.
Camera networks have become popular, e.g. for surveillance purposes. Setting up and maintaining such camera networks can be quite demanding in that the cameras need to be correctly configured. A particular situation which may occur when maintaining a camera network is that a faulty camera has to be replaced by a new one. Upon such replacement, the replacement camera needs to be configured.
Conventionally, the configuration of the cameras has been performed manually, regardless of whether it has concerned updating the configuration of an existing camera in the network, adding a new camera to the network, or replacing an existing camera in the network by a replacement camera.
US 2011/0267464 A1 discloses methodology which may be used to partly automate the configuration procedure. In more detail, a video monitoring network which comprises a platform for setting up and reconfiguring remote installations is disclosed. The platform stores a profile for each remote installation which may be used in order to enable automatic configuration of the hardware of the remote installation. As a new remote installation is commissioned, the user selects the equipment that will be installed and the location for the installation. The user may then access the platform in order to set up the remote installation, e.g. by defining monitoring regimes for the camera or defining alerts and alarm events.
Thus, also with this approach, the user has to manually input relevant configuration parameters. Moreover, the disclosed methodology does not concern configuration of replacement cameras.
There is thus a need for a method which automates the configuration of a replacement camera, thereby saving time for the maintenance staff.